priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Price Tags
The name came from the fact that there are five price tags, one of which is the actual price of a car. The contestant plays a game of True or False with small prizes to win those prizes and up to four choices of the five price tags. Gameplay *The contestant is shown four small prizes, one at a time, and must decide whether the price displayed on each prize is true or false. If the contestant is right, the small prize is won and he/she earns a choice in the second part of the game. If the contestant is wrong, the small prize is lost and he/she does not earn a choice. If the contestant earns no choices whatsoever, the game is automatically over. Therefore, the number of prizes earned in the first half determines how many choices of the five price tags they may make. *After all four prizes are played, and assuming the contestant has earned at least one choice, the contestant begins selecting prices from the five tags. One at a time, the contestant chooses a price he/she believes is correct; if the contestant is right, he/she wins the car. If not, he/she continues to choose until all earned choices have been exhausted. Since there are five prices and only four small prizes, earning all four choices does not guarantee a win, as the most recent loss with four choices earned occurred on March 24, 2008 (#4261K), although the odds of losing are very slim at that point. Obviously, the more chances the contestant earns, the more chances he/she has of winning the car. History *After the game premiered on September 26, 1972 (#0042D), it was lost. It was first won on October 2, 1972 (#0051D). *Early on in the game's existence, instead of a buzzer, a car horn was used for a wrong pick from one of the five price tags. *On February 2, 1982 (#4382D), the small prize labels have changed from yellow with black letters to white with blue letters. Exactly 2 years later or on February 2, 1984 (#5184D), the 3rd and current small prize podiums have been introduced, along with their original, red-and-blue prize backdrops. *Originally, a red price tag was used for the correct price; on January 19, 1988 (#6722D), it was changed to a "WIN!" graphic, initially using a blue outer graphic before switching to red on November 17, 1988 (#7034D), the same color as "WIN!" on a yellow background. On March 12, 2010 (#5075K), the bottom part of the prop is changed from white to red. On January 21, 2014 (#6582K), the prices in the tags now have a shadowy font and the tags now have a white border. *The game was played once on the primetime version of the show. It was on May 3, 2003 (#010SP) and it was won. *On April 2, 2015 (#7074K), with three choices earned, after contestant Andrea Ellis guessed the top price on her first pick wrong, Manuela Arbeláez mistakenly revealed the next one in line before she made another decision, forcing Andrea to win the car. *On May 11, 2016, the game made an appearance on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows (The May 11, 2016 (#7533K) TPIR episode featured Gold Rush from Let's Make a Deal). If the contestant chose the price the model accidentally revealed, they would've won $20,000. Trivia *While the show was still a half hour long, 5 Price Tags and Most Expensive shared the same set props which are the four big blue vertical price tag lights with red supports used to light up and indicate how many chances the contestant has to win the car. In fact, three of them had shelves to hold the price cards. When Most Expensive finally got its own props as well as its title, the shelves were removed and neon chevron lights were added to the backs of them. *So far, this is the only game (other than One Wrong Price) to not have its name anywhere on the props. *Like Gas Money, an unwritten rule is that the prices of all prizes end in 0 or 5, except in the rare case that 0 or 5 is not one of the provided choices. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 80. *The small prize portion of this game is trickier than it seems. Most contestants are inclined to respond "False", to the given prices of the small prizes, when the majority of them are actually "True". As a result, more of the small prizes are guessed incorrectly, and most contestants only win one or two choices of the five potential car prices. *Five Price Tags was one of three "new" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 30, 2007 (#4105K), December 6, 2007 (#4114K, aired out of order on December 3), December 11, 2007 (#4122K, aired out of order on December 10), January 11, 2008 (#4135K), January 16, 2008 (#4143K), and January 24, 2008 (#4154K). Foreign versions *On Mexico's Atínale Al Precio, called "Cinco Precios" (Five Prices), the game was not played for a car. *On the Bob Warman version in the UK, a free pick was given at the start of the game, and grocery items were used instead of small prizes. Pictures Five Price Tags 1.jpg|5 Price Tags from October 3, 1973 (#0573D, aired out of order on November 28) and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Notice the thin price tag posts with shelves. Five Price Tags 2.jpg|What "NO" player wants to uncover. Five Price Tags 3.jpg|In the old days, the winning price tag conceals a red price tag with the same price. Five Price Tags 4.jpg|Bob tells you that we will return in a moment. This contestant won the car on the first pick. Five Price Tags 5.jpg|5 Price Tags from 2003. Five Price Tags 6.jpg|The updated "NO" sign 5PT 1988.png|The ultra cool win tag, from 1988. The letters are in purple. The spark is yellow and the background is blue. Five Price Tags 7.jpg|This is what the Win tag looks like nowadays. The letters and the background are red instead of blue. Five Price Tags 8.jpg|The Win! was found in three picks. 5pt1.png|This is the final playing before the shadowed fonts were added to the price tags. 5pt2.png|The slightly redesigned prop. 5ptwintag.png|Redesigned Win sign Price_Is_Right_FPT_Blooper.png|Manuela revealing the correct price (by accident). TPIR_FTR_Blooper_2.png|An embarrassed Manuela hides behind the price tags (while Drew tells her everything is alright). First 4-Pick Playing (November 14, 1972, #0112D) 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 1.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 2.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 3.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 5.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 6.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 7.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 8.jpg|She is right again. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 10.jpg|She is right again. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 11.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 12.jpg|She has 4 picks! 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 13.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 14.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 15.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 16.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 17.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 18.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 19.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 20.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 21.jpg 5pricetags (11-14-1972) 22.jpg Five Price Tags for a Mercury Capri Sport Coupe (October 26, 1973, #0605D) 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe1.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe2.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe5.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe6.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe8.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe11.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe12.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe13.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe14.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe15.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe16.jpg 5pricetagsmercurycapricoupe17.jpg Five Price Tags for an Opel 2-Door Sedan (August 28, 1975, #1564D) 5pricetagsopel1.jpg 5pricetagsopel2.jpg 5pricetagsopel3.jpg 5pricetagsopel4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopel5.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsopel6.jpg 5pricetagsopel7.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsopel8.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsopel9.jpg 5pricetagsopel10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopel11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsopel12.jpg 5pricetagsopel13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopel14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsopel15.jpg 5pricetagsopel16.jpg 5pricetagsopel17.jpg 5pricetagsopel18.jpg 5pricetagsopel19.jpg 5pricetagsopel20.jpg Five Price Tags for a Volkswagen Bus (December 19, 1975, #1725D) 5pricetagsvwbus1.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus2.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus3.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus4.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsvwbus5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsvwbus6.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsvwbus8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagsvwbus9.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus10.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsvwbus11.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsvwbus12.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsvwbus14.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsvwbus15.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus16.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus17.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus18.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus19.jpg 5pricetagsvwbus20.jpg Five Price Tags for a Pontiac Firebird Esprit (January 13, 1976, #1762D) 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit1.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit2.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit3.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit4.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit6.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit8.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit9.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit12.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit15.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit16.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit17.jpg 5pricetagspontiacfirebirdesprit18.jpg Five Price Tags for a Pontiac Grand Prix SJ (June 13, 1976, #154N) 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj1.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj2.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also get a set of Castrol GTX motor oil... 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj3.jpg|...and a set of Turtle wax. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj4.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj5.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj6.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj7.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj8.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj11.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj12.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj13.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj14.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj15.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj16.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj17.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj18.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj19.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj20.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj21.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixsj22.jpg Five Price Tags for a Chevrolet Caprice Classic (January 2, 1977, #167N) 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic1.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic2.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also get a supply of Castrol GTX motor oil. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic3.jpg|And, a supply of Turtle Wax car wax. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic4.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic5.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic6.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic7.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic8.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic11.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic13.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic14.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic15.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic16.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic17.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic18.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic19.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic20.jpg 5pricetagschevycapriceclassic21.jpg Five Price Tags for an Opel Isuzu (March 3, 1977, #2274D) 5pricetagsopelisuzu1.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu2.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu3.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopelisuzu5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsopelisuzu6.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopelisuzu8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagsopelisuzu9.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopelisuzu11.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsopelisuzu12.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsopelisuzu14.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsopelisuzu15.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu16.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu17.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu18.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu19.jpg 5pricetagsopelisuzu20.jpg Five Price Tags for a Chinook Camper (June 13, 1977, #2421D) 5pricetagschinookcamper1.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper2.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper3.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper4.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagschinookcamper5.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagschinookcamper6.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschinookcamper8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagschinookcamper9.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschinookcamper11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagschinookcamper12.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschinookcamper14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. But, at least she has 1 pick. 5pricetagschinookcamper15.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper16.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper17.jpg 5pricetagschinookcamper18.jpg Five Price Tags for a Buick Regal Coupe (December 6, 1977, #2592D) 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe1.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe2.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe3.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe6.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe7.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe8.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe9.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe10.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe11.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe12.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe14.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe15.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe16.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe17.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe18.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe19.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe20.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe21.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe22.jpg 5pricetagsbuickregalcoupe23.jpg Five Price Tags for a Subaru Brat Deluxe DL (March 6, 1980, #3584D) 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl1.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl2.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl3.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl6.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl7.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl8.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl9.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl10.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl12.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl14.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl15.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl16.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl17.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl18.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl19.jpg 5pricetagssubarubratdeluxedl20.jpg Cynthia's Five Price Tags Wipeout (September 3, 1980, #3763D) 5pricetagswipeout1980-1.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-2.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-3.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1980-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagswipeout1980-6.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1980-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagswipeout1980-9.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1980-11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagswipeout1980-12.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1980-14.jpg|Unfortunately, she does not get a single pick. 5pricetagswipeout1980-15.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1980-16.jpg Five Price Tags for a Triumph TR-7 (December 23, 1980, #3922D) 5pricetagstriumphtr7-1.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-2.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-3.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-4.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-6.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-9.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-12.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagstriumphtr7-14.jpg|She is finally correct! 5pricetagstriumphtr7-15.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-16.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-17.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-18.jpg 5pricetagstriumphtr7-19.jpg Five Price Tags for a Cadillac Cimarron (December 22, 1982, #4723D) 5pricetagscadillaccimarron1.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron2.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron3.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron5.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron6.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron8.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron9.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron11.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron12.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron13.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron14.jpg|Unfortunately this time, she is incorrect. 5pricetagscadillaccimarron15.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron16.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron17.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron18.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron19.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron20.jpg 5pricetagscadillaccimarron21.jpg From November 17, 1988 (#7034D) 5pricetags(11-17-1988)1.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)2.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)3.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)6.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)7.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)8.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)9.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)10.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)11.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)12.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)14.jpg|Finally, he is correct. 5pricetags(11-17-1988)15.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)16.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)17.jpg 5pricetags(11-17-1988)18.jpg Five Price Tags for a Mitsubishi Eclipse (September 27, 1991, #8115D) 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse1.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse2.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse3.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse5.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse6.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse7.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse8.jpg|He is correct again. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse9.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse10.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse11.jpg|He is correct again. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse12.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse14.jpg|He has 4 picks! 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse15.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse16.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse17.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse18.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse19.jpg 5pricetagsmitsubishieclipse20.jpg Five Price Tags for a Pontiac Grand Prix SE Coupe (November 3, 1992, #8562D) 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe1.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe2.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe3.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe6.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe7.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe9.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe10.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe12.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe14.jpg|He is finally correct. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe15.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe16.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe17.jpg|The correct price is $18,298. 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe18.jpg 5pricetagspontiacgrandprixcoupe19.jpg Five Price Tags for a GMC Safari (February 24, 1993, #8713D) 5pricetagsgmcsafari1.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari2.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsgmcsafari4.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsgmcsafari5.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsgmcsafari6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsgmcsafari7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsgmcsafari8.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsgmcsafari9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsgmcsafari10.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsgmcsafari11.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari12.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari13.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari14.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari15.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari16.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari17.jpg 5pricetagsgmcsafari18.jpg Five Price Tags for a Dodge Dynasty (April 19, 1993, #8791D) 5pricetagsdodgedynasty1.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty2.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty3.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty5.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty6.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty7.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty9.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty10.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty11.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty12.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty14.jpg|He is correct again. 5pricetagsdodgedynasty15.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty16.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty17.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty18.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty19.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty20.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty21.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty22.jpg 5pricetagsdodgedynasty23.jpg Five Price Tags for a Pontiac Sunfire SE Convertible (March 10, 1997, #0291K) 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible1.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible2.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible5.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible6.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible7.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible8.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible10.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible11.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible12.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible13.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible14.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible15.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible16.jpg 5pricetagspontiacsunfireconvertible17.jpg Mark's Five Price Tags Wipeout (April 10, 1997, #0334K) 5pricetagswipeout1997-1.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-2.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-3.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1997-5.jpg|He is incorrect. 5pricetagswipeout1997-6.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-7.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1997-8.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetagswipeout1997-9.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-10.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout1997-11.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetagswipeout1997-12.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-13.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagswipeout1997-14.jpg|Unfortunately, he does not get a single pick and it's GAME OVER. 5pricetagswipeout1997-15.jpg 5pricetagswipeout1997-16.jpg Five Price Tags for a Chevrolet Blazer (June 10, 1997, #0422K) 5pricetagschevyblazer1.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer2.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer3.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer4.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagschevyblazer5.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagschevyblazer6.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevyblazer8.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagschevyblazer9.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer10.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagschevyblazer11.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagschevyblazer12.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagschevyblazer13.jpg|She has 4 picks! 5pricetagschevyblazer14.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer15.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer16.jpg 5pricetagschevyblazer17.jpg Five Price Tags for a Saturn SC2 (May 17, 2002, #2175K) 5pricetagssaturnsc2-1.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-2.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-3.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-6.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-7.jpg|When Bob revealed the potential right price for the clogs, the price card came loose, revealing the ARP. She says it's true and is correct. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-8.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-9.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-10.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-11.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-12.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagssaturnsc2-13.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-14.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-15.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-16.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-17.jpg 5pricetagssaturnsc2-18.jpg Five Price Tags for a Chevrolet Corvette (May 3, 2003, #010SP) Five Price Tags 5.jpg 5pricetagscorvette1.jpg 5pricetagscorvette2.jpg 5pricetagscorvette3.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagscorvette4.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagscorvette5.jpg 5pricetagscorvette6.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagscorvette7.jpg|He is correct again. 5pricetagscorvette8.jpg 5pricetagscorvette9.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagscorvette10.jpg|He is right again. 5pricetagscorvette11.jpg 5pricetagscorvette12.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagscorvette13.jpg|He has 4 picks! 5pricetagscorvette14.jpg 5pricetagscorvette15.jpg 5pricetagscorvette16.jpg 5pricetagscorvette17.jpg 5pricetagscorvette18.jpg Five Price Tags 7.jpg Five Price Tags 8.jpg 5pricetagscorvette19.jpg First Five Price Tags Win with Drew Carey (December 11, 2007, #4122K, aired out of order on December 10) 5pricetagsfirstcareywin1.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin2.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin5.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin7.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin8.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsfirstcareywin11.jpg|She is finally correct! 5pricetagsfirstcareywin12.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin13.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin14.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin15.jpg 5pricetagsfirstcareywin16.jpg Byard's Five Price Tags Wipeout (April 27, 2009, #4731K) 5pricetagswipeout2009-1.jpg 5pricetagswipeout2009-2.jpg 5pricetagswipeout2009-3.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout2009-4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagswipeout2009-5.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout2009-6.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetagswipeout2009-7.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout2009-8.jpg|He is incorrect again. 5pricetagswipeout2009-9.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagswipeout2009-10.jpg|Unfortunately, he does not get a single pick. So it's GAME OVER. 5pricetagswipeout2009-11.jpg 5pricetagswipeout2009-12.jpg|The price of the truck is $21,790. 5pricetagswipeout2009-13.jpg Juan Plays Five Price Tags with Sharon Osborne (January 23, 2013, #6193K, aired out of order on February 20) 5pricetagssharonosborne1.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne2.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne3.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssharonosborne5.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagssharonosborne6.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssharonosborne7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagssharonosborne8.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne9.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssharonosborne10.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagssharonosborne11.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagssharonosborne12.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagssharonosborne13.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne14.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne15.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne16.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne17.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne18.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne19.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne20.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne21.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne22.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne23.jpg 5pricetagssharonosborne24.jpg Alexander's Excellent 4-Pick Playing (June 18, 2014, #6793K) 5pricetagsalexander1.jpg 5pricetagsalexander2.jpg 5pricetagsalexander3.jpg 5pricetagsalexander4.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsalexander5.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagsalexander6.jpg 5pricetagsalexander7.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsalexander8.jpg|He is right again. 5pricetagsalexander9.jpg 5pricetagsalexander10.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsalexander11.jpg|He is right again. 5pricetagsalexander12.jpg 5pricetagsalexander13.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetagsalexander14.jpg|He has 4 picks! 5pricetagsalexander15.jpg 5pricetagsalexander16.jpg 5pricetagsalexander17.jpg 5pricetagsalexander18.jpg 5pricetagsalexander19.jpg 5pricetagsalexander20.jpg 5pricetagsalexander21.jpg 5pricetagsalexander22.jpg A Five Price Tags Blooper Win (April 2, 2015, #7074K) 5pricetagsblooper1.jpg 5pricetagsblooper2.jpg 5pricetagsblooper3.jpg 5pricetagsblooper4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsblooper5.jpg|No, it was true. 5pricetagsblooper6.jpg 5pricetagsblooper7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsblooper8.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsblooper9.jpg 5pricetagsblooper10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsblooper11.jpg|She is right again. 5pricetagsblooper12.jpg 5pricetagsblooper13.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsblooper14.jpg|She has 3 picks! 5pricetagsblooper15.jpg 5pricetagsblooper16.jpg 5pricetagsblooper17.jpg 5pricetagsblooper18.jpg|Wait for it... Price Is Right FPT Blooper.png|...and Manuela has accidentally revealed the price of the Hyundai Sonata. 5pricetagsblooper19.jpg 5pricetagsblooper20.jpg 5pricetagsblooper21.jpg 5pricetagsblooper22.jpg 5pricetagsblooper23.jpg 5pricetagsblooper24.jpg TPIR FTR Blooper 2.png 5pricetagsblooper25.jpg 5pricetagsblooper26.jpg Five Price Tags for a Toyota C-HR XLE (October 4, 2017, #8033K) 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 1.jpg 5pricetags2017.png 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 2.jpg|He says it's false. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 3.jpg|No, it was true. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 4.jpg 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 5.jpg|He says it's false again. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 6.jpg|No, it was true again. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 7.jpg 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 8.jpg|He says false again. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 9.jpg|He is correct this time! 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 10.jpg 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 11.jpg|He says false 4 times in a row. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 12.jpg|No, it was true. But that's okay because he has at least one pick. 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 13.jpg 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 14.jpg 5pricetags (10-4-2017) 15.jpg|The price was $23,589. Five Price Tags for a Range Rover Velar (February 21, 2019, #8634K, aired out of order on May 30) 5pricetagsrangerover1.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover2.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsrangerover4.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagsrangerover5.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagsrangerover6.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagsrangerover7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsrangerover8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagsrangerover9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagsrangerover10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. But, she's got 2 picks. 5pricetagsrangerover11.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover12.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover13.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover14.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover15.jpg 5pricetagsrangerover16.jpg Latosha's Excellent Mini Cooper Win (April 1, 2019, #8691K, aired out of order on March 15, originally rescheduled to air on March 25) 5pricetagslatosha1.jpg 5pricetagslatosha2.jpg 5pricetagslatosha3.jpg 5pricetagslatosha4.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagslatosha5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagslatosha6.jpg 5pricetagslatosha7.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagslatosha8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. 5pricetagslatosha9.jpg 5pricetagslatosha10.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagslatosha11.jpg|She is correct! 5pricetagslatosha12.jpg 5pricetagslatosha13.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagslatosha14.jpg|She is correct again! 5pricetagslatosha15.jpg 5pricetagslatosha16.jpg 5pricetagslatosha17.jpg 5pricetagslatosha18.jpg 5pricetagslatosha19.jpg 5pricetagslatosha20.jpg 5pricetagslatosha21.jpg 5pricetagslatosha22.jpg Carianna's Heartbreaking Five Price Tags Loss (October 25, 2019, #8865K, aired out of order on October 24) 5pricetagscarianna1.jpg 5pricetagscarianna2.jpg 5pricetagscarianna3.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscarianna4.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagscarianna5.jpg 5pricetagscarianna6.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagscarianna7.jpg|She is correct again. 5pricetagscarianna8.jpg 5pricetagscarianna9.jpg|She says it's false. 5pricetagscarianna10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. 5pricetagscarianna11.jpg 5pricetagscarianna12.jpg|She says it's true. 5pricetagscarianna13.jpg|She is correct. 5pricetagscarianna14.jpg 5pricetagscarianna15.jpg 5pricetagscarianna16.jpg 5pricetagscarianna17.jpg 5pricetagscarianna18.jpg 5pricetagscarianna19.jpg 5pricetagscarianna20.jpg 5pricetagscarianna21.jpg 5pricetagscarianna22.jpg 5pricetagscarianna23.jpg 5pricetagscarianna24.jpg Vernon Guesses "True" for Every Small Prize (December 16, 2019, #8941K) 5pricetagsvernon1.jpg 5pricetagsvernon2.jpg 5pricetagsvernon3.jpg 5pricetagsvernon4.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsvernon5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. 5pricetagsvernon6.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsvernon7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. 5pricetagsvernon8.jpg 5pricetagsvernon9.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsvernon10.jpg|He is correct. 5pricetagsvernon11.jpg|He says it's true. 5pricetagsvernon12.jpg|He is correct again. 5pricetagsvernon13.jpg 5pricetagsvernon14.jpg 5pricetagsvernon15.jpg 5pricetagsvernon16.jpg 5pricetagsvernon17.jpg|The correct price is $19,775. 5pricetagsvernon18.jpg Artwork Five.png Tpir-5ptwin.png|Current "WIN!" sign Videos A blooper win (April 2, 2015, #7074K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"F" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Earn For Free